maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Smurfs
Summary of Comic/TV Show/Film adaptation '' The Smurfs'' (French: Les Schtroumpfs, Dutch: De Smurfen) is a comic and television franchise centred on a group of small blue fictional creatures called Smurfs, created and first introduced as a series of comic strips by the Belgian cartoonist Peyo (pen name of Pierre Culliford) on October 23, 1958. The original term and the accompanying language came during a meal Peyo was having with his colleague and friend André Franquin at the Belgian Coast. Having momentarily forgotten the word "salt", Peyo asked him (in French) to pass the schtroumpf. Franquin jokingly replied: "Here's the Schtroumpf — when you are done schtroumpfing, schtroumpf it back..." and the two spent the rest of that weekend speaking in "schtroumpf language". The name was later translated into Dutch as Smurf, which was adopted in English. A 2011 film adaptation was made and it featured Papa, Clumsy, Smurfette, Brainy, Grouchy and Gutsy, a new Smurf, getting chased away from their village to New York City thanks to Gargamel and Azrael and must get back to their home with the help from their new human friends, Patrick and Grace Winslow. It was released on July 14, 2011, starring Hank Azaria as Gargamel, Neil Patrick Harris and Jayma Mays as the Winslows, and the voices of Jonathan Winters as Papa, SNL's Fred Armesin as Brainy, Katy Perry as Smurfette, and Alan Cumming as new smurf character Gutsy and directed by Raja Gosnell, well known for directing Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. Two sequels were being made, with the second film released on July 31, 2013, and the third film is set for release on July 24, 2015. In the Smurfs 2, Gargamel creates two naughty Smurfs named "the Naughties" (Vexy and Hackus) to kidnap Smurfette and take her to Paris since she knows a spell to turn fake Smurfs into real Smurfs, so the Smurfs embark on a journey to seek help from the Winslows to rescue Smurfette while she is being taught how to be naughty like Vexy and Hackus to turn her back into her original, black-haired evil version from the Smurfette origin comic book and the TV episodes "the Smurfette" and "Smurfette Unmade". The movie will be released on July 31, 2013, feature Brendan Gleeson as Patrick's step-dad, Victor, and the voices of Christine Ricci and J.B. Smoove as the Naughties and will again be directed by the Scooby-Doo movie director, Raja Gosnell. For more information about the Smurfs, visit [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smurf_(disambiguation) here (Click on a Link)] or here visit the Papa Smurf page. Appearances in MAD 'Season 1' *'Episode 1 Avaturd': Papa Smurf appears as the clan leader. 'Season 2' *'Episode 1 (27) RiOa': Papa Smurf makes a cameo as one of the Guardians of the Universe. *'Episode 2 (28) Super 80's': Papa Smurf makes a cameo in the hatch from the 80's with Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), a woman and a man. *'Episode 7 (33) TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon': The 2011 movie gets spoofed along with Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon. *'Episode 10 (36)' MAD News: Some Smurfs appeared in the delusion of what it would look like by the man who moved the clock forwards instead of backwards. *'Episode 12 (38)' Papa Smurf's Pizza: Papa Smurf gets spoofed alongside with Papa John's Pizza in the ad. *'Episode 17 (43)' Rejected... Smurfs: The Smurfs themselves get parodied as rejected Smurfs in a rejected segment. [[Season 4|'Season 4']] *[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Les_the_Miz_/_The_Lex_Factor Episode 4 (82)] [[The Lex Factor|'The Lex Factor']]: Gargamel and Azrael appear as the contestants. Also, Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy and the Smurfs trick Gargamel by voting. *[[Papa / 1600 Finn|'Episode 5 (83)']]' '[[Papa|'Papa']]: Papa Smurf gets spoofed along with the American-Spanish-Canadian horror film, ''Mama''. *'Episode 13 (91)' The Gargamelt Sandwich: Gargamel from the Smurfs has a sandwich with Smurfs in it, and he calls it "the Gargamelt Sandwich." *'Episode 24 (102) Agents of S.M.U.R.F.': The Smurfs get spoofed along with Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Comic Category:TV Show Category:Characters Category:Movie Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Cartoon Spoofs Category:Fantasy Category:Villains